rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 14
Big Brother 14 was the third season of coverage for RHAP. The season featured new contestants with four returning players acting as coaches. Description Before the season, RHAP held a poll of the "Top 14 Big Brother Players of All Time".Voting for the Top 14 Big Brother Players of All-Time Ends Today! On July 3, Rob counted down the results with tabulator Kos Kosdrosky.The Top 14 Greatest Big Brother Players of All-Time LIVE Results Show For the first time this season, Rob also started using "live feed correspondents": people who would appear on the podcast to specifically recap action that had happened on the live feeds. Four correspondents were chosen this season, with each one recapping the actions of a coach and the members of their team. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season. Pre-Season July 5, 2012 - 'Previewing the Big Brother 14 Cast with an Exclusive Interview with Russell Hantz: 'Nicole Cesternino, Russell Hantz, Shannon Elkins July 10, 2012 - 'The Latest Big Brother Rumors, Glass House & Bachelorette Talk LIVE on Rob Has a Web Show: 'Nicole Cesternino Week 1 July 12, 2012 - 'The Big Brother 14 Live Premiere Recap Show July 13, 2012 - Does Jodi Foster Hard Feelings About Her Big Brother Visit & Grading the BB Draft with ESPN.com's AJ MASS: 'Jodi Rollins, AJ Mass July 15, 2012 - 'The LIVE Big Brother Weekend Wrap-Up Show July 17, 2012 - Recapping the Day of Insanity on The Big Brother Live Feeds July 19, 2012 - LIVE with Russell Hantz after the Big Brother Eviction: 'Russell Hantz Week 2 July 22, 2012 - 'The End of the Willie Hantz Era on Big Brother 14 July 24, 2012 - Bachelor Pad Premiere with Survivor Shannon & Big Brother Live Feed Updates: 'Shannon Elkins July 26, 2012 - 'Live With Adam Poch on the Eviction and Big Brother's Latest Twist: 'Adam Poch July 29, 2012 - 'Willie Hantz on Being Expelled from Big Brother: 'Nicole Cesternino, Willie Hantz July 31, 2012 - 'The Crazy Bachelor Pad Twins and Updates from the Big Brother House: 'Nicole Cesternino Week 3 August 2, 2012 - 'Matt Hoffman on the Coaches Entering the Big Brother Game: 'Matt Hoffman August 5, 2012 - 'Wille Hantz on the Coaches Twist and Recapping the Big Brother Weekend: 'Willie Hantz Week 4 August 7, 2012 - 'Recapping the Reality TV Dog Days of Summer on Bachelor Pad and Big Brother August 9, 2012 - Ronnie Talbot after the Big Brother Eviction: 'Ronnie Talbot August 10, 2012 - 'Janelle Pierzina on Being Shown the Big Brother Backdoor: 'Janelle Pierzina Week 5 August 12, 2012 - 'Shelly Moore Talks Vets vs. Newbies on Big Brother: 'Shelly Moore August 16, 2012 - 'LIVE After This Week's Eviction on Big Brother 14 August 17, 2012 - Wil, I Am: An Interview with Big Brother's Wil Heuser: 'Wil Heuser Week 6 August 28, 2012 - 'How Dan is Re-Writing the Book on Big Brother: 'Nicole Cesternino Week 7 August 31, 2012 - 'Britney's Farewell, Funerals & Fantasy with AJ Mass from ESPN.com: 'AJ Mass Week 8 September 2, 2012 - 'The Big Brother Labor Day Weekend Wrap-Up September 4, 2012 - Predicting the Final 14 Day of Big Brother September 6, 2012 - Measuring the Fallout for Dan From the Big Brother Eviction September 7, 2012 - Rob Has a Boogiecast: Mike Malin on Big Brother Post-Boogie: 'Mike Boogie September 9, 2012 - 'Chelsea Gheesling on Watching Her Husband Play Big Brother: Chelsea Gheesling Week 9 September 13, 2012 - Dan Pulls Off Another Big Brother Shocker at Final Four September 16, 2012 - Who Will Win the Final Four HOH on Big Brother? September 17, 2012 - 'Countdown to the Big Brother Finale and Survivor Premiere, LIVE: 'Jonny Fairplay Finale September 19, 2012 - 'Reactions to Ian Defeating Dan on the Big Brother Finale: 'Nicole Cesternino September 21, 2012 - 'Post-Show Interviews with the Big Brother Final 3: 'Ian Terry, Dan Gheesling, Danielle Murphree October 16, 2012 - 'Rob Has a Mist-cast: LIVE with Dan Gheesling: 'Dan Gheesling Live Feed Correspondents * Brian Lynch-Team Boogie * Matt Forsythe-Team Dan * Bill Methling-Team Britney * Natalie-Team Janelle Bloggers this season * Andy Baker * TheeSoopNazee Other Facts * Nicole correctly picked Ian Terry as the winner of this season during the pre-season cast assessment. References External Links * Rob Has a Website Big Brother 14 podcasts Category:Big Brother Category:Big Brother Podcasts Category:Podcasts